my master and nothing more
by hellsinggurl
Summary: seras victoria's master has never wanted to be anything else but her master or does he
1. Chapter 1

**MY MASTER NOTHING MORE **

Seras was running from one of the freaks that she and Alucard were supposed to be fighting not running from when she turned too see a flash of red. The freak that had been chasing her lay dead in a pool of it own blood. The mangled corpse brought relief, it was clearly written on her face.

The Master had killed the freak with out a minuts notice thus saving her once again. It was becoming annoying. Yes, he taught her how to morph into different _familiars_, which took her awhile to master, but the excessive time they spent together bothered Integra.

Like yesterday, when she and Alucard were talking and they sensed Integra on one of the balconies listening, they both turned towards her. If looks could kill Seras would be dead 100 times over from the heated glare of jealousy that Integra was giving her. Alucard glared right back at her. Integra walked back to her office to sulk, a frown marring her features. Alucard smirked at Seras's reaction, explaining, "Even though Integra is my master she does not control who I show my affection to."

Seras nodded in understanding. Thinking she would have to go back inside when her master and Integra began arguing, she started to walk towards the _manor_. Alucard stopped her when he reached out and squeezed her hand in a rare show of affection. Then he did something that surprised her, he looked down at her and smiled. Not an "I-am-going-to-kill you" smirk but a smile meant for those he cared for. 'Who knew when he was not thinking evil or insane thoughts he could be quite peacefull she thought with a smile .

She was jolted from her musing by the sound of a _loud _doorbell. She opened the door with a smile; it was Walter with her daily rations of blood. Telling her that Alucard had picked out some of his favorite blood types for her as he handed her the bags of blood. It was AB negative the most rare type of blood. She grabbed the bag and tore off the straw lid before bringing the opening to her mouth. She drained it dry then the same to the other pack. When she finished Walter took the empty blood packs to burn or trash them; she was not sure.

Glad to get rid of her blood lust, her strength and power restoring itself, she thought of how happy her master would look, oh so happy, if he was not so reserved. In her mind she imagined him phasing through the walls, insanely laughing and scaring the crap out of any one that was still out in the hallway. While amusing herself with her thoughts of her master Alucard's reaction, he phased in through the ceiling. Hanging upside down in front of Seras' face, noses almost touching. He poked her nose. Seras jumped a foot in the air and shrieked. After her initial shook she yelled "Don't do that you scared me_ shitless_.

Alucard flipped down and planted his feet on the ground. She gave a big grin at his antics. Her master admitted to himself Seras looked adorable. He stared at her while she twisted a strand of hair around her finger and bit down on her bottom lip in thought. Her master was acting strange almost nice. How weird….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

love LEMON ALERT

alucard walked out of his chambers and followed seras ora into the shower rooms.

Seras poured a good amount shower gell on to her wash rag she set to work scrubing the dirt and grime from her body never noticing that alucard had just walked in to the showers

alucard striped and climbed in behind seras and wraped a arm around her waist

he leaned down and started suckeling on her ear lobe he felt her shiver in pleasure chill bumps started running down her body he grabed the wash cloth from her hands and started to rub soothing circles on her abdomen

it felt incrdible the things he was doing she thought as she felt his other hand went south and started massiging her pussy :. oo me likie this part .:

he at first slid his middle finger into her pussy she grined aginst his hand he added a second finger pumping furiously when she finaly came he whipped her around and puled her into a soul sering kiss just as passonate as he was feeling

she lifted her leg up to rest it on his hip he slammed her aginst the wall but not enough to hurt her he pulled her up to where her legs both of the wer surounding his waist he grabed his cock and guided it into her tight passage he riped through her virgin barrior


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Interruptions

dude sry ppl for not being consistent and uploading I am happy to announce I am over the whole suicide thing and have also graduated CHAAA I am so happy cause I am now part time devoted to my readers as I still have to baby sit so anyway.

thank you all who have stayed with me and have made me get my but back in gear so here is ch 3 forgive the shortness I promise the next one will be longer

Alucard roared in pleasure when he felt his cock slide into his lovers hot and tight sheath. He watched as Seras body arched clear of the coffin bed. She was in immense pain at the moment but that wont last long. He thought in satisfaction when he noticed the look of pleasure over come her face.

Seras looks up at her master when she felt his chest rumble against her erect tits making her moan in total bliss. She looked up into his eyes and for the first time since she was turned she saw him smile not a creepy I am going to gut you but a real smile and even with the huge incisors sticking over his bottom lip he still looked good more than good.

She felt him twitch inside her causing her to cum almost instantly. Her body glowed black and lifted up in the air and then she blacked out. Alucard gazed at his passed out fledgling in amazement his still erect cock pulsing almost in sync with the glow surrounding her body. Her hair lengthened and the ends changed from a dark blond to jet black with hints of red now mixed in with her original hair color.

when she fell back down on to the bed

he could not resist any more and grabbed a lock of her hair that was now down to her waist he felt the silky texture and leaned in and rubbed it against his cheek.

He herd her moan when he latched onto her now full lips he noticed how much more filled out she had become during her transformation. He felt her start to respond to his kiss. He felt her wrap her arms around his neck as she buried her hands in his ebony colored hair. Seras moaned when she felt his hardness pressed hard against her pubic bone.

Suddenly they both herd some one knock on Alucard door. Quickly he grabbed his white dress shirt and handed it to Seras. She put it on while Alucard redressed himself in pants this time he was waring a blood red dress shirt like the white one she now wore. Except this one had a black elegant looking dragon inside a circle pentagram on the breast pocket. Alucard waved his hand somewhat violently as he moved to take his seat beside Seras. Instead of leaving her where she sat. he grabbed her and put her in his lap right on top of his hardness. They both moaned when they felt the shared contact.

In walked integral and she was in a piss poor mood. She gave both of them a look that could kill letting her gaze linger a little longer on Seras than necessary causing Alucard to grab onto Seras around the waist and pull her flush against his chest. He started making a purring noise to calm her down and it worked.

He looked up when he was sure she was completely calmed down. And started blankly at integral.

"What is it you want Hellsing" he questioned coldly.


End file.
